Jacket
by Jimin's Dream
Summary: Percayalah, yang terjadi saat ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk masa depan kita. /bts suga x wine


Menjadi artis terkenal bukanlah hal yang buruk. Bahkan ini perkerjaan yang paling banyak diimpikan orang-orang dizaman sekarang. Aku, Min Yoongi, telah berusaha keras hingga sampai kepuncak ini. Berbagai masalah yang aku hadapi. Harusnya aku bersyukur, bersyukur?

Tiga tahun yang lalu, aku menjalin hubungan seperti pasangan remaja biasanya. Wanita yang aku pacari adalah orang asing. Bukan orang korea, untungnya dia fasih berbahasa korea. Jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot belajar Bahasa inggris. Bisa Bahasa inggris, bukan berarti dia orang amerika atau inggris atau semacamnya. Dia sama sepertiku, asia. Orang asia. Dia orang Indonesia.

Perbedaan kulit diantara kami, selalu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia tidak terlalu hitam, dia tidak coklat, atau semacamnya. Katanya dia memiliki kulit "kuning langsat". Yahh apalah itu namanya.

Warnanya kulitnya kuning-kuning imut gimana gitu. Rambutnya ikal panjang. Jarang sekali cewek korea seperti itu, tidak dia bukan orang sini.

Awal mulanya aku mengenalnya, ketika saat itu aku bekerja sebagai tukang nempelin iklan dinding gitu. Waktu itu, memang lagi tren begituan.

Aku bertemu dengannya saat kertas iklan yang aku telah baluri lem tiba-tiba saja tertiup angin dan menempel tepat dibagian, emm tubuh bagian depan. Kertas iklan itu sebesar A3. Ahh bayangin saja kalo berani. Untungnya dia memakai jaket saat itu.

"a.. maaf. Maaf"

"hah, gimana ini, tolong bantu aku"

"aa maaf maaf, aku harus bagaimana? Dia disitu"

"ini jaket, aku akan membukanya tapi aku memakai baju tipis didalamnya. Bagaimana ini"

"aduhh, pakai saja jaketku dulu. Tidak apa-apa."

Aku mengambil jaket cadangan berwarna hitam dari dalam mobil. Dia segera menggantinya dan memberiku jaketnya. Emm, aku harus bertanggungjawab, yah. Begitulah.

Aku menghabiskan waktu lama hingga ketua menelpon beberapa kali.

"maaf, aku tidak bermaksud jahat"

"aku tau. Tidak apa. Tapi ini sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan saja besok"

Katanya. Dia pergi setelah menutup teleponnya. Dia menelpon ibunya.

"tunggu" aku memanggilnya.

"iya?"

"nama anda siapa?"

"aku?"

"iya."

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin orang mengetahui namaku, panggil saja aku ' _wine'_ "

"baiklah _wine_ -ssi. Sampai jumpa besok"

Setelah beberapa aku menjalani hidup dengannya, bukan maksudnya sering bertemu sampai memiliki perasaan ini.

Apa hanya aku?

"yoongi-ssi, terima kasih udah memperbaiki jaketku yang itu. Walaupun sampai dua minggu. Tapi itu kembali sempurna"

Katanya sambil tersipu malu dihadapanku.

Dia tidak memakai make-up berlebihan tapi dia tetap terlihat cantik.

Cewek-cewek dikorea bahkan harus memakai bedak tebal atau lensa agar terlihat sempurna. Tapi dia benar-benar sempurna.

"yoongi-ssi? Yoongi? Min yoongi?"

Aku melamun. Astaga, ini berbahaya.

"ya? Ya wine-ssi?"

"emm, aku rasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita"

"terakhir? Kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan kembali keindonesia. Sepertinya aku akan segera menikah dengan seseorang"

"menikah?"

"em"

Argh!

Ini sakit.

Tidak sadar aku meneteskan air mata.

Ini sakit, jangan pergi aku mohon.

dia membalikkan tubuhnya, dia pergi. Seperti dia juga merasa sedih.

Kita tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan satu sama lain.

Aku berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"yoongi"

" _wine,_ bisakah kau merasakan detak jantungku. Aku memelukmu begitu erat. Bisakah kau mendengarnya?"

"min yoongi"

"kumohon, tetaplah disini. Aku akan bekerja keras untukmu. Hanya untukmu"

"yoongi-ssi, apa itu sakit?"

"sakit sekali. Akan lebih sakit jika kau menghilang dari hadapanku"

"maafkan aku"

"aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku. Akan aku pertaruhkan hidupku untukmu"

Aku genggam erat tangannya. Tangannya gemetaran saat aku pegang. Dia menahan tangisnya. Aku tau.

Aku membuatnya berputar menghadapku, kupeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"menangislah."

"…."

"ini begitu sakit untuk kita berdua"

"…"

"seperti namamu, ini memabukkan. Ini membuatku kecanduan. Aku gila"

"bisakah aku mengulang kembali waktu. Agar waktu itu tidak akan terjadi? Ini menyakitkan dan menyedihkan"

Kita menangis berdua.

Perasaan kita, sama.

Tapi nasib kita berbeda.

Percayalah, yang terjadi saat ini adalah demi kebaikan kita berdua.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku mencintaimu."

"…hiks"

"pilihan orangtua atau Tuhan adalah yang terbaik untukmu"

"berbahagialah min yoongi, sepertinya aku bukan yang terbaik untukmu.. hiks"

"kau bukan yang terbaik, tapi kau istimewa untukku. Hal yang istimewa memang sangat special dan berharga. Tuhan ingin aku menyimpanmu didalam hatiku tidak untuk hidupku. Aku berterimakasih kepada Tuhan, kau anugerah untukku. Berbahagialah"

Ingin rasanya aku membawanya kabur entah kemana. Dia semakin erat memelukku, kenapa ini begitu sakit.

Begitu lama kita berdua saat ini.

Hingga saatnya kau pergi.

Pergi dengan orang lain.

Sampai jumpa.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu begitu cepat, kini aku menjadi artis professional dan disegani. Aku bahagia Karena pekerjaanku. Banyak penggemar yang menyemangatiku. Bahkan ada yang memberiku boneka-boneka lucu.

Hari ini, ada acara fanmeet di Gangnam. Yaa, daerah ini banyak sekali orang kaya.

Hampir 4 jam aku melayani ratusan penggemar.

Penggemar terakhir.

Seorang anak perempuan kecil dengan lesung pipi dikedua pipinya. Imut.

Matanya bulat.

Senyumnya manis.

Sama seperti penggemar lainnya, membawakanku hadiah.

Ini berbeda.

Ini sebuah jaket.

..

.

"ini oppa. Ini dari ibuku. Dia begitu menyukaimu"

"…siapa nama ibumu?"

"ibuku berpesan, namaku ibuku _wine_ "

Pecah.

Semua orang menatapku bingung.

Aku meneteskan air mata, ahh ini selalu saja terjadi jika terlalu baper.

Untungnya ada staff yang memberiku tissue.

Ini memang jaket itu.

Ada bekas lem dan jahitan kecil yang hanya aku yang tau.

Dia memberi satu hadiah lagi.

Sebuah surat.

Surat darinya.

"wahh, hebat. Kau benar, yoongi-ssi. Ini jalan terbaik dari Tuhan. Bersyukur dan berbahagialah"

- _wine_

.

.

Terima kasih, my first love.

Nah..

Nah..'

Gimana?

Aku membuatnya agak sedikit absurd, dimana holang korea jatuh cinta dengan holang Indonesia.

Aku ambil dari

Lagu ciptaanya suga yang 'wine' dan 'first love'

Gimana?

Makasih yaaaa ….

Coba tebak siapa nama cewek nya .

LOL

byeeee


End file.
